Laser beams are gaining increasing acceptance in many industrial, commercial and consumer uses. One new use for laser beams is disclosed in U.S. Pat. application Ser. No. 681,794, filed Apr. 30, 1976 by Graefnitz, such use being for testing an electric meter for accuracy. As a result of such increased use, Class II (and above) lasers (which are the classes used in most industrial applications) have come in for increased regulation by federal authorities. For example, the FDA has proposed regulations, as set forth in the Federal Register, Vol. 40, No. 148, p. 32252 et seq. These regulations, among other things, specifically approve a "pilot light" type of laser beam shutter and indicator as follows (at p. 32255):
"It was always the intent of the Food and Drug Administration that, for Class II laser products, the use of the laser energy source to activate the emission indicator would be acceptable".
When using laser beams, there is a need to be able to shut off or stop the laser beam while the plasma tube is still emitting. Further, it is necessary to indicate in some visible manner that the plasma tube is still emitting but the beam is stopped from exiting through the orifice opening provided. Therefore, a need exists for a simple, inexpensive laser beam shutter and beam indicator that is fool-proof and reliable. Since no device is known to date, this disclosure describes such a device as well as several variations.